The Emperor only bows to his Empress
by AnimeKittySenpai
Summary: Hashimoto Seira. A girl who never took orders from people. Miss Perfect of the school. High and mighty. Dignified. This girl is unpredictable and she catches the attention of a certain someone. She reminds him of someone long lost and dear to him. Will the 'Emperor' be able to find joy? Love?Or his true self?
1. Chapter 1

First attempt at writing for this verse. I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!

Akashi may be OOC and there may be spoilers.

'_Thoughts_'

"normal speech"

* * *

Let me introduce myself, Hashimoto Seira, aged 14, daughter of Hashimoto Tatsunori, head and CEO of the Hashimoto Conglomerate and Hashimoto Tsukino. I have a brother, Seiichi, three years older than I am - age 17, he is deathly ill. He isn't going to live much longer as the doctors said. He is a former basketball player since he stopped after getting ill. He used to attend Rakuzan, former basketball Point Guard and captain. Moving on onto other things. I currently attend Sakurafubuki Junior Girls' Academy. Straight A student. Student council vice president, basketball captain - point guard. I also do Kendo, captain as well, a summer sport so no winter practice (_Authors note: correct me if I am wrong). _

Normal POV

"Ojou-sama, time to get up for school," a house maid of the Hashimoto manor shook a young girl in bed. Her black hair spread across the pillows.

"Hmmmm," the girl sat up and rubbed her eyes wearily opening one eye and then the other revealing two sapphire blue orbs lined with silver, cold and icy.

The maid placed her school uniform on the bed, bowed then retreated from the room.

"I'm tired," the girl took her pajamas off and started dressing up in her school uniform which consisted of: A pink short sleeve collar shirt with a bow, a white pull over and white skirt with white knee high socks with two pink strips over the top which was folded over and a pair of black/white shoes.

Seira went to the bathroom and washed her face and did her morning routine of stretching and other things before going down stairs with her back pack to join her parents.

"Morning, mother, father," Seira said as she sat down on the chair of the dining table.

"Your father and I will be visiting Seiichi today and see if there's anything more we could do," her mother Tsukino said in a mournful way.

"We will be having guests tonight, skip your practice and come home, change and get ready," her father said in his deep, stern and serious voice.

"Not a chance I'm skipping practice but I will leave practice slightly early. No negotiations, I have decided," Seira back chatted her father in a cheeky way.

"If you are late you won't be forgiven," Her father warned.

"Not a problem," Seira replied as the breakfast arrived and she started eating.

At the same time

"Seijuro-sama please wake up," a maid gently called as a crimson haired teenage boy rose up from bed, opening his red eyes that matched his hair. He blinked his heterochromatic eyes a few times as the maid left. He got up and dressed into his Teiko School uniform. After dressing up and doing required things he went down stairs to have breakfast with his father.

"Seijuro, we will be visiting someone today get home earlier than usual and get dressed and ready. He is an important business partner and a close friend of mine," Seijuro's father informed his son sternly.

"Ok father," Seijuro replied just as calm and stern as his father.

They started eating once the food arrived and not another word was spoken by the two with crimson hair.

Hashimoto's POV

Walking to school was a usual routine for me. Walking as I thought about the long day the day will become.  
Arriving at the school gates of the all girls school Sakurafubuki. The school I went to since a long time ago (it had an elementary division). The school was filled with sakura trees that bloomed ever so cheerfully. The walls were a shade of pink. . . Ewww... Gross. Blue please.

Attending morning practice, school councilors meeting and finally kendo meeting. School lessons went as usual. After school I attended the basketball practice. Going home early as agreed with mom and dad.

Arriving home I went upstairs to my room and showered, then changed into some descent clothing - a simple white frilly dress.

I sat in my room just relaxing when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Ojou-sama the the guests are here,"one of the house maids came to inform me. I got out of my chair and walked out of my room.

In the lounge sat two men - father and son I presume, with red hair. The young male red eyes. Mother and father were talking to the elder red haired male.

"Good afternoon." I said in a lazy but polite way not showing much interest.

"Hello Seira, why don't you come and join us?" Mother asked kindly in her timid and lady like voice.

"Yes mother," I said with a tiny smile and sat by the other end of the couch.

"Mother and I were discussing to transfer schools for you. To Teiko Middle School. The school that Akashi-san sends his son to," father said sternly and void of any emotion. "Do you have any input?"

"Well. In terms of academics I think the two schools are even. But sure the boys basketball team is strong and all but girls teams... they really need to pull up their socks. They totally got whipped by us the other time at the inter school last year." I said truthfully as those were my true thoughts. "But I guess more discipline would do the job though. I'll be off to go for some kendo practice. Have the championships coming up soon."

"..." The young red haired male remained silent but his eyes gave off a menacing look. '_She dares to look at me in the eye? Am I not intimidating to her? And her eyes...lined with silver...Interesting. And she's unpredictable._'

A week later.

"WHAT CAPTAIN? YOU'RE LEAVING?!" The basketball team at Sakurafubuki shouted in sync.

"And we have also been requested to participate in the inter-school sports day which is held... At Teiko this year and it's tomorrow. They're hosting it." I said stern and coldly.

"So is the inter-school sports day the last time we play as allies?" Haruhi asked with sad eyes but I merely nodded.

The next day at the inter-school sports day. Various schools came together private schools, all girls schools and all boys schools. All mixed together. The fields of Teiko was filled with students with various uniforms and different school flags held up high and proud. Various teams stood on the field awaiting the schedule to be announced.

Standing alongside me undefeated kendo and basketball team I saw a familiar red haired boy. Akashi. The infamous Teiko Generation of Miracles were feared by the other boys basketball teams and admired by the other girls. Not paying much attention to him but I was still noticed and he walked towards me.

"Long time no see. Hashimoto," Akashi said in a stern way.

"It's just been a week," I said in not very interested voice and I looked at him in the eye while the other girls with me were all blushing and squealing.

"Who is this Aka-chin," A rather ... Ahem... VERY tall purple haired male said as Akashi's other team mates arrived in which one of them I recognized - Kise Ryouta. My team mates and kendo members were a fan of him. Being in an all girls school...many of the girls were fangirls of him.

"Daughter of my father's friend," Akashi answered honestly and clearly. '_She did it again! How dare she look at me in the eye?_'

"So does that mean she's super rich too?" Kise shouted in a cherry way. "Oooooooo...IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!"

Before anything able to be said the intercom started announcing the events of the day.

"First up is the long jump for the U-13 girls and high jump for the U-13 boys, 100m hurdles for the U-14 girls and shot-put for the U-14 boys, Javelin for the U-15 girls and discus for the U-15 boys, " The intercom announced loudly so everyone could hear it. "please be dressed and arrive at the appropriate destinations ."

"I'm leaving for hurdles," I said calmly.

"Good luck~" my team mates cheered me on.

* * *

**Please review~~~~~~~ T_T I will be sad if you don't... I'm SORRY!.**

**Next chapter will be the rest of this sports day thingy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! Now I won't be an apologetic mushroom anymore! -puts on glasses - (My friend says if I had glasses I would look like cross between Midorima and Hyuuga ToT)

I already have my lucky item...nanodayo.

'_Thoughts_'

"Normal Speech"

If it doesn't state who says it then it's just any random person

* * *

Normal POV

As everyone sat down on the stands or walked around various places of the school each track and field event started.

"DO YOUR BEST!" Hashimoto's team mate. One with rather long dark blue hair and green eyes - Inoue Ryuumi .Shouted and cheered her captain for hurdles.

"Go! Sakura. Go! Go! Sakura - YAY!. We-know-you-can-do-it. Go! Sakura. Go! Go! S-A-K-U-R-A.. F-U-B-U-K-I! YAY! YAY!" The Sakurafuki JUnior Girls' Academy had a large amount of cheerleaders that shouted loudly to support their school.

As the hurdlers came onto the field lots of shouting and cheering was heard from various schools.

"Akashichi~" cheerful voice whined. "Why are we watching this?" On the stands there were a few familiar figures - Teiko basketball club.

"Hurdles aren't fun," Murasakibara cried while grabbing a hand full of snacks to eat.

"Since it is Akashi," Midorima says with seriousness lingering within his voice and he pushed up his glasses, "there must be a reason."

"I wonder what the reason is then..." Aomine said as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"No reason in particular," Akashi said it normally. '_I wonder how she will do in this event... She intrigues me unpredictable..._'

BAM! The gun shot fired as all the contestants for the hurdles started running.

"GOOO TEIKO!"  
"GO HASHIMOTO!"  
"YOU CAN DO IT!"

The other contestants were far behind a single girl - Hashimoto. As swift as the wind she leaped over the hurdles with great ease and finished the course without breaking a sweat.

"Wow... Captain-sama is great!" The basketball team members of Sakurafubuki shouted.

After the hurdles was the other events that had nothing to do with her since the U14 were doing shot put. Exploring the school since she was soon to be transferred here. Walking around the school taking note of where was what. She encountered a person.

"Helloooo there cutie..." The boy that stood in her way had grey hair and was fairyly tall.

"Move it mongrel," Hashimoto said coldly in a arrogant way.

"OoOoOo Little babe has got some attitude there," the male smiled and leaned down so she was at his eye level. "My name is Haizaki Shogo. Nice to meet you."

"It's not nice causing trouble with girls from other schools. It will give Teiko a bad reputation." A voice called out.

"Oh? What are you going to do about that Midorima?" Haizaki grunted and turned to look at his former team mate and the rest of his former team mates. "Are you jealous~?"

As the atmosphere grew hostile Hashimoto saw something in the corner of her eye - a broom. Picking it up with great speed and she hit Haizaki on the shoulder then stabbed him in the gut. This action made most people who watched (The basketball team of Teiko) flinch back. Haizaki dropped to the ground squirming in pain.

"You are messing with the wrong person, my dear~" a girl with long brown hair called out as she skipped holding a kit bag. "Sei-chan is also the captain of the kendo club, give her a stick and she can kill you in a million different ways~! You're lucky that, that was a broom stick and not a shinai or katana or you would've been in hospital!"

"Irie, did you check the schedule?" Hashimoto asked.

"Ummm... Yes! Eh... the kendo matches might overlap with the final match and the challenges," Irie said, "Challenges is that you challenge any one from any school for anything. Be it girl or boy. Of course this doesn't count for points..."

"Challenges , eh? Sounds interesting," Hashimoto nodded as she schemed something in her mind. '_Maybe I could get the team to challenge the generation of miracles..._'

"Then I will be leaving for the register of the basketball and kendo teams... Then see you on court!" Irie bowed and sprinted off.

"May I ask why you guys are following me or is it a coincidence?" Hashimoto turned her attention to the boys that had 'help her' when Haizaki was bothering her, who now had left already without anyone noticing.\

"Coincidence..." A soft voice popped out of nowhere. "We came to buy drinks." Suddenly a light blue haired boy with pale complexion appeared.

Unsurprised at all by boy's sudden appearance. "Good then. If you guys did it on purpose... I could've done what I did to that other mongrel," Hashimoto smiled and a dark aura grew around her.

"I suppose you would want to challenge and my team..." Akashi said and he smirked.

"Well, what can I say?" Hashimoto said confidently as she looked straight in his eyes, "It sounded like fun..."

"Wow... You're tiny..." Murasakibara said as he crunched on some snacks. "Smaller than Aka-chin~ Makes me want to crush you."

Hashimoto giggled as she smiled in a sinister way, "Would you like to be sliced?"

"No~ Sounds like too much effort..." Murasakibara yawned and he put his super large hand onto her head and ruffled her hair. "Small like a doll..."

"When are you going to be transferring here?" Akashi asked.

"Soon... Maybe next week or so the paperwork and stuff will be done," Hashimoto said coldly and sternly.

"Mhm," Akashi nodded and stuck his hands into his pockets. '_Again... She looked into my eyes..._'

"WHAAAAAT?!" Kise shouted as he dived out of the pile of fans. "She is going to be transferred here?! SO THERE IS SOMETHING GOING ON!"

"No there isn't... We are barely friends," Hashimoto said coldly.

"I see~ And oh! I haven't properly introduced myself," Kise said cheerfully as he smiled a model type of smile. "I'm Kise Ryouta~!"

"Hashimoto Seira," Hashimoto said plainly.

"I'm Aomine Daiki," Aomine said in a bored way. "Say what was the girl in your team who had the big jugs name?" '_That girl was hot... I think she's got bigger jugs than Momoi..._'

"Takagi Haruko," Hashimoto answered honestly '_Perverts everywhere~~~_'

"I'm Midorima Shintaro, nanodayo," Midorima said as he pushed his glasses up and his other hand holding his lucky item for the day which was a little frog.

"Nanodayo?" Hashimoto said in a confused way. "I'm going to assume that, it is your catch phrase...And that frog is creepy..."

"It is my lucky item for the day," Midorima said sternly in response to Hashimoto. "And Kerosuke is not creepy. He -"

"I'm Murasakibara Atsushi, nice you meet you Hashi-chin~" Murasakibara said interrupting Midorima smiled as he ate another snack.

"Don't call me that... It's not my name," Hasimoto said in a annoyed way.

"Then Sei-chin~" Murasakibara said.

"I give up..." Hashimoto said.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko said as he appeared once again out of nowhere. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Well... I have to leave for a meeting," hashimoto said honestly. "If you will excuse me." She said politely and walked away

* * *

I have my lucky item for the day and the Oha-Asa said I will get lots of reviews...nanodayo


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for no updates... I'm SORRY! I'M SORRY! SORRY!. *get's kicked away***

**I have decided to change the story (Akashi) a little. That's why the previous chapters have been edited. No biggie though you don't haveta reread it.**

**Akashi in this story now has his both of his eyes red as for now since he was all so squishy squashy and cute. (Watched the OVA and read the new chapter of the manga) and made up a better story line for this Fanfic.**

* * *

Hashimoto's PO V

After the long last meeting of my team mates and figuring out the formations for the various different schools. The kendo matches had began. Changed and ready for kendo. I sat patiently awaiting our team's matches. Kendo was relatively challenging I would say. Some of the high schools were some formidable foes. In the middle of the kendo matches the Basketball matches for the girls and boys had begun. After the last kendo match I rushed towards the gymnasium to attend the finals and semi finals.

Changing into my uniform. The uniform we wore was white with pink decorations.. Ugh ... Pink. I wore the #4 jersey since I was the captain played as either point guard or shooting guard. Upon entering the court I observed out opponents' movements. Against our current opponents we played full out offensive since they were the defensive type of team. our team was extremely good at offensive plays since we literally had two shooting guards. Myself and our other team mate - Rei. The match didn't last long. 23-84 to us. The finals we had 52-90 to us as well. Champions of this sports event.

"Oi! Captain~ Do you wanna go watch the boys play? Their matches are still ongoing since there more schools," Haruko whined and begged.

Don't wanna," I replied in a mean way as I tied my hair up in a pony tail leaving the side locks and fringe out.

"Cooooooome on... We all know you're into 'emthat /emguy'" Rei nudged me in the side with her elbow.

"I will cut you down with a knife if you annoy me anymore about, Akashi-kun," I had a slight blush when Rei mentioned him.

"Then why's your face red?" Rei smiled in a sinister way.

"It's not. Not like I would like someone like him," I said calmly.

"You know. He isn't bad. Good looks, smart and good player."Haruko stated. "We all know you like smart guys like him."

"Shut up unless you wanna die," I said with a cold glare as I had a pocket knife in my hand.

"..." almost at the same time everyone kept quiet.

"But fine since you guys want to go see them play so badly. We can go," I finally let go of the fact that I DID NOT want to go see that man.

We all changed into our tracksuits which were once again ... Pink. We walked to the gym where Akashi would play... Er I mean HIS TEAM! OKAY?! No ways I would wanna see him. We went and kept our kit bags somewhere. I kept my back pack with me since there was almost everything I needed in there. It wasn't a big back pack it was blue and small.

"Umm... Cap. Are you alright?" Irie asked slightly worried about who knows what, "Your face is getting redder by each step we take."

"Maybe she's thinking about lewd things about that red-haired boy, captain of the MiraGen - Akashi Seijuuro," Haruko said with a bored tone.

"N-NO! I am not thinking lewd things about Akashi!" I shouted at Haruko.

"So quick to defend yourself... Guilty," Haruko boomed in laughter, "Sooo... Share your wild fantasies with us. Are you imagining him naked? Or is it far beyond that? Like you know... Naked fun in bed with that captain."

"..." I could feel my face heat up as Haruko said that. I swear I am killing her for staining my innocent mind with those ideas. Okay... I admit it. I did imagine a thing or two when Haruko said that.

"OoOoOoOoOoOo... Captain is gonna have babies..." Irie sang as she ran away.

"I will kill you all," I said in a dark way the flush across my cheeks still present. "And I'm doubling the training menu until I leave."

"EEEHHHH?!" The whole team froze in their spots sulking and scared of the upcoming practices.

After walking a bit more we arrived where the boys were playing but their semi finals match was finished already. So we searched for the few colorful haired boys around the area. As we turned around one corner we saw the boys all resting and drinking water by the taps... Not to say... That. They. All. Were. SHIRTLESS!

"My, my. At least you get to have half of your naked fantasies of Akashi-kun come true," Saeko the more quiet one of the group said with a innocent smile.

"Isn't that Sei-chin?" The tall titanic male of the group noticed us first. And pointed to us causing the whole of their team to look at us. Including Akashi.

"Hashimotocchi!~" The yellow haired cheerful boy called out motioning us to go over.

"Huehuehue," Haruko snickered.

"We decided to come watch you guys play," Rei said. "Is that fine? And oh. I'm Inoue Rei nice to meet everyone. And we already all know your names."

"Miyamoto Saeko," Saeko smiled.

"Takagi Haruko, but most people call me Haru," Haruko grinned.

"Call me Irie," Irie smiled.

"You okay?" Kuroko popped out. "Do you have a fever? Heat stroke? Your face is a bit red."

"I'm perfectly fi-" Haruko interrupted me.

"Oh! That's from captain having -" Before she could finish that humiliating sentence of hers I elbowed her really hard in the side causing her to fall in pain.

"Hold her down," I said to my team mates and they did so as I put down my back pack and took out my pocket knife and ducktape. Yes Duck tape.

"I was joking okay?! DON'T KEEL MEH! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Haruko shouted trying to break from Irie and Rei's grip of her.

"..." I ignored her pleas and shouts and I ducktaped her mouth and hands together so she won't be able to talk about _it _and she won't be able to remove the ducktape. "Good. Now let's all pretend what ever this person said just now didn't exist."

"Seira," Akashi called out to me. "Your mom called me just now. She told me that you had your phone switched off and she couldn't get hold of you. She told me to tell you that we're going to have dinner together at this place. And that my butler will come fetch us to your house and my house for us to get prepared. So we will have to leave early. After this match and the next one I will be playing. Apparently this is an important event for many businesses and we are to be dressed neatly and presentable."

"My phone ran out of battery," I said as I put away the ducktape and pocket knife. "So I am supposed to go with you today. Where shall we meet?"

"By the front gate or you could stay with me until then," Akashi replied calmly.

"Akashi-kun, not to be rude or anything. But could you two go plan your date somewhere else?" Kuroko said and everyone nodded.

"It's A) Not a date. B) We are meant to be nearby so we know when the next match will start," Akashi stated coolly as he put his shirt back on.

"And Akashi you are calling her on a first name basis," Midorima said while nodding.

"Anyone who mentions anything relating to the two of us are going to end up like her," I said in an angry way while blushing slightly and pointing at the ducktaped figure next to me.

"Mine-chin~" Murasakibara called out to the lazy tanned teenage male.

"What?" Aomine said as he quickly hid something behind his back.

"You shouldn't bring things like that to school~" Murasakibara said in a lazy tone.

"Aomine. You should never bring gravure magazines to school!" Midorima scolded him in a strict manner as if he was a teacher at school.

"Daiki," Akashi said to him sternly. "Don't do such things in public. Especially in front of girls."

"I honestly didn't notice until you stated it," I said shaking my head.

The intercom beeped and called announced: "U-14/15: Girls swimming. Please report to the pool."

"Well I gotta go. Wish me luck~!" Rei said with a smile and jogged off.

"Oi! I'm gonna come with to support you!" Saeko said and followed.

"Now what to do with Takagi Haruko-san?" Irie looked at me in a strange way. "Shall we drown her or throw her somewhere unseen?"

After sitting around and chatting with them. Their finals begun. The three of us (Myself, Irie and a tied up Haruko) went and watched them play. After a while I let Haruko go.

Standing there watching the boys run around and pass the ball around was entertaining. They were amazing. Akashi is amazing-hot-cute-talented. NOT LIKE I LIKE HIM OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I HATE HIM!

The clock soon ticked by as his match ended and he went to go change. Now time to leave once he comes out of the changing room.

* * *

**Please leave reviews!**

I wanna also write a fanfic for Kise or Midorima. I don't know who though... Blondie vs Frog-chan (Megane)


	4. Chapter 4

**I will be more active with this story for now since I am super in love with Akashi... as if.  
**

**I have uploaded my Kise x OC story. As one of my three selfish requests a day I am making you go read it!**

* * *

Seira's POV

I waited patiently for Akashi to return from changing. it didn't take long but a lot went through my mind while waiting.

'_I wonder how much longer Nii-sama will last... They say not much longer. Dad's ben stricter than ever on me. I wonder if he'll marry me off to someone random since his mentality was girls can't be heirs... Mom's still nice, Akashi is nice... Wait no. Akashi is NOT nice. I do not have any nice thoughts about him! In fact I have no thought about him!_' As if just in time, the image of Akashi shirtless after playing basketball in the hot weather from earlier on popped into my head. That made my face grow hot and I frowned in frustration.

"Seira, we can go now, the chauffeur is already by the gate and waiting for us," Akashi's sudden appearance with his teammates startled me a little.

"Oh," was the only thing that left my mouth. "I guess I'll see you guys next time when I get transferred here."

"Bye-bye. Hashimotocchi," Kise waved.

"Bye Sei-chin," Murasakibara opened a box of chocolate pocky.

"See you soon," Kuroko said while suddenly appearing from behind me.

"Tch," Aomine merely gave a wave.

"I guess we will see you next week," Midorima adjusted his glasses with his left hand while holding his lucky item on the other hand.

"Let's go," Akashi said and started walking making me follow.

'_The nerve of this guy...'_

The walk to the front gate was rather long. Long and quiet even though there were still some cheers and shouts from the near by sports events it was dreadfully silent between us. Akashi wasn't walking particularly fastbut rather slow and sluggish.

"Akashi," I called out breaking the dreadful silence that was between us. "I know it is not by any means my place to ask this but... Is your father like, very strict on you?"

"Yes, but I have gotten used to the things he has asked me to do," Akashi's reply was stern yet calm.

"I see..." I felt terrible... Seiichi was always asked to do a lot for the family. Asked to master every skill and everything since a young age by father. Now he was ill father has diverted that mentality of the perfect child to me whom he has neglected for the past few years. I was always raised and told by him that I wasn't going to inherit anything since I would be married to some other noble household and I was a girl plus I had an older brother.

"Is there something bothering you?" Akashi asked. He must've noticed the frown on my face.

"No nothing. I was just thinking of my ill brother," I smiled weakly. "I think I won't play basketball for Teiko. I want to improve on kendo more. My family does come from an samurai lineage after all."

"I see so I'm guessing you will join the kendo club and if you have time... You can come to the nearby mall with me and my team mates on Monday," Akashi said, "I think you will get along with everyone quite well."

"Monday will be my first day here in Teiko," I said silently, "I guess I'll thank you if I make some new friends."

Akashi replied with a kind and warm smile something that I did not expect from Akashi.

Akashi's POV

I think I would get along with Seira just fine. She is an interesting person, quite stubborn at times too. She intrigues me to no end.

The two of us walked in silence for another while. During this time it made me think of something. Something that had left me a long time ago when I was in fifth grade in elementary school. My mother... She was a kind caring person, dignified and smart. The one who supported me through my difficult times of my childhood where I was asked to do better than everyone else. The one I enjoy spending time with.

After another distance we walked together we could see my chauffeur waiting for us by the front gates of Teiko with a short limo. As soon as we arrive he opened up the doors for the two of us to enter. I sat on one side and Seira the other.

"Seira," I called out to her causing her to look up from where she sat, "I noticed that you still call me Akashi. It will get weird since my father is also of course, Akashi. So you can call me by my first name, Seijuuro, as like I call you by your first name, Seira."

"Aren't people going to comment about that?" She looked at me with bewildered eyes and a rather cute expression that was mixed with shyness, confusion and curiosity.

"Let them say what they want. It won't affect me," I said and I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Oh ok, I guess I will also call you Seijuuro in front of our parents?" She asked something obvious but it didn't bother me much.

"Yes," I replied and nodded. I discovered something strange, Seira wasn't as tough and cold as she is with her team mates as she was with me. It feels like she is actually shy around me. I wonder why... She even went over the extreme and tied one of her teammates up when they were going to mention something about me. Curiosity got to me. "What were your friends teasing you about that you got so angry up to the extent of duck taping them up?"

"..." Seira kept quiet as a pink tint appeared on her face and it soon turned a dark red. "S-Stuff okay?"

"I'm interested about this 'stuff' you are talking about, is it about me?" I asked since it was quite obvious that it had something to do with me.

"NO! Not like I would get bothered if they were going to say something about you," She was quick to deny the fact which made it clear... It was about me.

Seira now had a frown on her very pink face as we sat through the rest of the trip in silence.

These strange emotions the one side of me is feeling... The warmness of her around me made me relax. And the other side that told me that winning her heart will be required since victory is always required.

The car stopped as we arrived at the front gates of a rather large mansion which I recognized since I have been here not too long ago. The chauffeur opened the door for us and Seira left and I followed. We were greeted by a house keeper and a butler as we made our way inside the house.

"Are you going to stay down stars, explore or come sit in ... my room?" Seira blushed a little as she offered me to come sit in her room.

"I'll sit in your room," I said in a plain voice, calm and determined.

Seira's POV

I didn't actually think he would want to come sit in my room. But anyways...Lets hope nothing happens...

We walked upstairs and into my room. It wasn't all that big. But quite huge in normal family standards. It was a simple room. A queen sized bed, walk in closet that is filled with random clothes my parents get me that I never wear, a large cupboard displaying my many, many, many, many trophies and awards for various things. And in the cupboard standing gloriously and upon a glorious stand it was the family heirloom - a katana. My brother also has one but a bit longer and bigger. And there in my room was a kind of bean bag, soft funny couch thing that all squishy and warm. In front of that was a tv. And my computer and study table. I also had my own shower and bathroom in my room so meaning... eh... Lets hope Akashi isn't a pervert and is not going to peek on me while I shower.

Akashi walked in my room and examined it and quickly seated himself in the squishy bean bag couch thing.

"I'll be quick." I said as I set down everything walked in my closet pulled out the nearest dress that was in the formal section - a blue one. Got underwear and went into the shower and locked the door. After showering I put on the dress which I now thought it was too flashy. I still put it on since I couldn't get another one. I quickly combed and dried my hair and put a bow in which separated my fringe side locks and the two longer tufts of hair that accompanied my side locks. I didn't bother with make up or anything and just went out in the blue elaborate dress.

"I just need some shoes then I'm ready to go," I said as I entered back into my room. Akashi who was seated in my couch thing stood up and smiled at me.

I took out the nearest pair of black sandals and walked along wit Akashi outside.

"You look nice," Akashi said in almost barely any emotion.

"Thanks," I said as smiled at him.

We went into the car and we drove to the Akashi household. First time being there.

We arrived at a large mansion. A bit larger looking than my families. And it was well tended for. We both walked into the house at always the same speed.

"Welcome home, *bocchan" a maid and butler greeted (A/N * bocchan = young master).

"Hmmm," Akashi barely gave a greeting back. It felt lik as if the air around him just became colder, meaner and more distant.

"Wait in my room?" Akashi asked in a way that sounded more like an order than a question.

"Sure," I nodded as I answered. We walked into his room. a large room with a large closet and everything you expect Akashi to have in his room.

I sat on his bed as he took out a suit and a shirt with a red tie. He went to his own bathroom and I could hear the shower running,

After a short while of waiting he emerged from his bathroom. We got ready and went, once again back to the car. The two of us got drivven to the place where this meeting - dinner - formal -business thing our fathers had attended.

We walked into a large five star hotel place and we were able to find our respective parents soon.

This social gathering of businessman/woman wasn't particularly interesting. Just some talking, eating and drinking. Nothing too interesting. The evening went quickly and I didn't get to see Akashi... not like I want to but the inevitable came... The slow music started playing and well... It was time for some dancing. Well being like the only two teenagers there it was a given that we were to dance together. Of course I didn't want to...

"May I have this dance?" Akashi said in this very sexy yet annoyingly cute way that I DON'T like.

"Of course," I replied with a blush warm feeling growing on my cheeks.

The two of us danced as if we were one. Neither of us stepped on each others feet or made a mistake in the process. The dance soon ended which then concluded the evening.

The people were started to disperse into the parking lot.

* * *

**Sorry for the boring chapter... nanodayo.**


End file.
